Angels Within Temptation
by Rannny
Summary: After the last person Dawn took care of died, the guardian angel was assigned to a certain trouble-making redhead. However, things go downwards for her when she falls for him, and angels and humans are forbidden to date. Based on the song Angels by Within Temptation. S/D B/J M/Z B/G D/C N/I
1. Sparkling angel, I believed

For the record, Dawn never meant to send Scott to the emergency room. Magic is just too much for one person to handle, so it wasn't entirely her fault.

It all started earlier that day, when Dawn, a guardian angel, was called up by the Head Angel, Bridgette for a very important meeting. As she sat down, she looked up at Bridgette, who had long, beautiful blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Dawn was blonde too, but it was a white blonde kind of colour.

"What is it, Head Angel?" Dawn said. She knew exactly what this discussion was about, however. The last person Dawn had watched over, Katie, had died in a car crash with her horrible driver of a best friend, Sadie.

"You have failed your last task as the young girl you watched over had died," Bridgette said strictly, not in her usual tone. "So you are being reassigned. However if you fail this as well, your wings will be taken away and you will have to live life as a normal human being. You don't want that, do you?"

Dawn shook her head before speaking up. "With all due respect, Head Angel, but I did as much as I could. Katie was in a critical state and she was taken away to join us in Heaven."

"Heaven is a wonderful place," Bridgette said to the smaller blonde. "But Katie was a teenage girl, only seventeen. She wasn't to die just yet, it wasn't her time! I highly believe that if your mind was really set to it she would have survived."

Dawn didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She was thinking about how Katie and Sadie where such good of friends, and how she didn't have any real friends of her own. Head Angel Bridgette was too busy to be considered an actual friend. And stuck in her train of thoughts, she didn't realize any devils sneaking up to cause trouble. That led to poor Katie dying.

Dawn wasn't a bad guardian angel, she really wasn't. Katie wasn't the first person she looked after. She looked after two boys, but they had both grown old enough to no longer need her, for they grew out of their mischievous ways. Dawn however, stayed the same age that she chose, of seventeen. After watching those two, she got her wings.

The reason she was first sent to Katie was because she used to be an alcoholic, attempting to fit in and seem "cool" as the high school students she was with thought it was. With Dawn watching over and influencing good, Katie was on her way to stopping.

"She's in a better place now," Dawn said, looking down at her white flats. What a horrible angel she felt like right now!

"You're reassignment," Bridgette started, snapping Dawn out of her thoughts. "Is a troublemaking boy named Scott."

In the Head Angel's office, Bridgette snapped her fingers and a crystal ball-like figure appeared on her wall. It was the Scott boy she was talking about, with orange hair and freckles across his face. He was pale, and he was grabbing a tanned boy by his shirt and demanding for money.

"That's horrible!" Dawn gasped.

"It is, and you're going to help him out of his troublesome ways. I recommend actually telling him about guardian angels, we aren't actually sworn to secrecy. And I've observed people who are looked after revealed angels _don't die_."  
And with that, Head Angel Bridgette snapped her fingers and Dawn ended up in front of St. Dakota High School, already enrolled. She blinked a couple of times before she realized where she was, and then walked inside, searching for the ginger.

She couldn't find him anywhere, so she saw a dark haired boy who she decided to ask. She politely tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around she was shocked on who it was.

"Brick?"

"Oh hey, Dawn! What are the odds I'd see you here?" said Brick, another angel Dawn knows. She hasn't spoken to him too much before, but they'd be able to recognize each other in a crowd. Usually schools would rarely have more than one angel and devil.

"It's a good coincidence; I didn't want to be out of place here."

"So who's your new…you know…since Katie…" she cut him off quickly to avoid the sadness. Katie's death was something angels gossiped about now.

"Some boy named Scott?"

"Ah, I was wondering when they would find someone for him. He's quite the trouble maker."

"And what about you?"  
"Some boy named Cameron. He's very troubled, because there's a devil here who picks on him."

"Oh my, that's horrible! Who is the devil?"

"Her name is Jo. Have you heard of her? One of the most threatening devils there is. She's on the list of the top ten worst devils." Then she noticed his aura turning different colours.

"I've heard of her," Dawn said, before questioning his aura.

Brick's eyes widened. "I forgot you were one of the rare angels who could read auras. Jo, well…I don't know. I know she's a devil but…she's quite the character."

Dawn's eyes widened. "She's evil, Brick." Although, it wasn't against the angel rules to fall for a devil. It was only against the rules to fall for a human. Messed up, isn't it?

The two angels said their goodbyes before Dawn rushed to find the troublemaking boy. She eventually ran into him.

"Ow, watch it!" he said, before looking down at the petite blonde.

"Sorry," she said. Scott waited for her to scurry off, but she stayed, looking at him. "I'm Dawn."

"And I don't care."

"I'm Dawn and I'm also your guardian angel."

Scott snorted. "What are you smoking, girl?"

She glared at him, before poofing up a book of angel guidelines, as well as letting her wings show, since it was just the two of them in the hallway.

However, that caused Scott to faint.

Not the best way to introduce yourself to a human, now is it?


	2. You were my savior, in my time of need

**I realized it has been FOREVER since I updated this story! I'd like to apologize for that, and this story will be my main focus on here for now. **

**Now to answer review questions:  
Dottfan2987 – It is mainly Dawn and Scott (:**

**Alsarnia – You will find out! Thanks for the review!**

**Now onto the story!**

Scott, the troublesome ginger-haired boy, woke up on the hospital bed. He stretched his arms lazily, and slowly sat up. He looked around the room, looking at the clean, white walls that looked nothing like the dirty walls in his own room. He was confused, and when a young nurse with dark hair walked in the room, he was even more lost. 'Nurse Heather' was printed on her tag, and she forced a smile as she looked at the boy.

"Scott, you have a visitor," she said.

"A visitor?" The first thought that came into his mind was that he was in juvie, however, he doubted it would look this nice. It was then when he realized he was on a hospital bed, but why? He tried to think of what had happened last. He was talking to some girl…Dana, was it? He didn't really remember what happened after that, but she was crazy and then some wings popped out of nowhere. Scott shook his head, not believing that was real. Maybe he was still hung-over from the last time he drank, ignoring the fact that the last time was a week ago.

"Yes, she goes by the name of Dawn Rosewood, I'll go let her in," and with that, she exited the room.

Scott didn't remember meeting anybody with such a hippie name. When Dawn entered, he immediately recognized the pretty face, and stared at her with shock as she walked up to him. What was crazy and now hippie girl doing here?

"Hi, Scott," she greeted him awkwardly, waving her pale arm slightly.

He groaned loudly, falling back onto his hospital bed, putting the pillow over his head. "What the hell do you want, crazy girl?"

She stared at him, offended. "Pardon me?"

"You think you're a freaking fairy! And what are you doing visiting me? Whenever I end up in this junk, I have no visitors!"

She knelt next to the hospital bed, feeling uncomfortable and not knowing what to say. "Okay, maybe the way I introduced myself didn't work out very well. Do you still remember that?"

"You're gonna laugh, I was probably on crack or something cause you had wings."

She stared at him seriously. How was she going to do this? "Well, Scott, uh…you weren't exactly imagining it. You see, whenever we feel somebody is badly influenced, we come and we help them out. We protect them. And I'm here to protect you."

He stared at her back, his eyes widening and his pale face becoming even paler. "You mean all that crap I saw was true?! How did you even do that?"

Dawn put her hand on his forehead, making sure he wasn't developing some fever due to what was going on. He was fine. She smiled slightly, removing her hand. "Well, I'm an angel. You see, I have to make sure you don't do anything bad and make sure you're sage. If I don't well…I'll lose my wings and become human." She frowned at that last part.

She looked up and saw Scott looking at her mischievously. "So, can we use that magic of yours to set my school on fire?"

Dawn frowned disapprovingly at him, since everything she told him basically went through one ear and came out the other. This was going to be harder than she thought…


End file.
